Three Generations, Three times
by Laslus
Summary: When an ancient spell brings unexpected guests to 1996 Harry and his friends will meet people they never thought they could see again, and meet some people that they never imagined existed. A incident brings the marauders, their friends and some kids from Harry's future straight to his sixth year (and directly into the climax of the great wizard war). A Time travel fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Hello!** My name is Laslus (as you may have figured out) and welcome to my fanfic. I've been writing this since i was around 13, so obviusly it wasn't my best work. Anyhow recently i decided to re-write it, and with the help of my dear reader "HarryM. Dumbledore" it was translated into English (it can be found in Portuguese as well). If you find any English mistakes please point them out, but I think Harry and I did a pretty good job on it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writting it.

As you will figure out, the ships of this fanfic might be a little box of surprises, but, for the sake of the story, tried to stick as much to the canon as I could. For those who are new to my fanfics, i usually give a song for you too listen while reading, this time I recommend listening to Ready to Go by PANIC! at the disco.

Good Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Marauders Time<strong>

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom were alone in the Gryffindor tower for the first time since the beginning of their sixth year. It was Christmas vacation and most of the students were spending it with their families, while the rest was playing on the snow at Hogwarts camps. Fortunately for the group, sixth year was a year with less schedule charge in comparison with fifth or seventh year, allowing them to spend more time together. Alice, the only not-Griffindor of the group, already knew that common room more than she knew her own (Hufflepuff's).

"C'mon, Lily Flower, it's going to be fun!"

James was sitting on the armchair next to Lily's, and the redhead rolled her eyes at what should be his thousandth attempt of calling her out on a date. She had realized that on those last months of classes that had passed, he was pretty different. He still was an arrogant prat, of course, but he seemed less... well, less of an arrogant prat and more of a fun prat. Of course, that wouldn't make Lily date with him, she still didn't like him one bit.

"Its EVANS, for you" she said, automatically. "And I've already said that I won't go to Hogsmeade with you!"

"C'mon, Lily, its going to be cool!" said Alice, seated on Frank's lap, looking at Lily, begging her to go.

"What side are you on, Alice?" said Lily, glaring at her.

"The one in that we all hang out together!" retorted Alice, ignoring Lily's protests.

"But..."

She couldn't finish the phrase, though. Sirius Black, sitting on the arm of Reamus' armchair, leaned his back on the wall, over a stone with the drawn of a small hourglass. In that moment, everything went blurred and they were pulled against the stonewall.

**Harry's Time**

Ginny and Harry were sitting together. The redhead was lying on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rare were the times that they had free time to spend together since they started dating, one month ago. Ron stood next to the fireplace on the empty common room, glaring at his sister and best friend.

"Harry, I can't believe you managed to convince mum to let Ginny stay in Hogwarts for Christmas!"

"What's the problem, Ron? You always stay!" exclaimed Ginny, adjusting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron shrugged.

"But we, for some unknown reason, are always directly involved on some Hogwarts' mystery."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Ron, directly! An 8 letters' word! Ronikiens is learning how to say big words!"

"Shut up! " Ron said, trying to hide the redness on his ears.

Despite his attempts Hermione noticed and started laughing, not just from the joke but also from the redhead's face. Harry and Ginny accompanied the laugh, and soon, infected by it, Ron followed them. Amid the laughter Ron, trying not to fall, leaned a little bit more on the wall, touching on a stone with the drawn of a small hourglass.

Everything went blurred and they felt a strong chain that pulled them into the floor.

**Next generation's time**

Rose was lying with her head on her boyfriend's lap, Scorpious, both sitting on the red sofa on the Gryffindor's room. Ahead was her cousin Albus Severus (the three of them were the intruders from Slytherin), Hugo, Teddy, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Alicia and Franek (the Longbottom twins); Alicia was the only Hufflepuff, but just like the Slytherins, was used to be on the red-and-gold room.

"I can't believe we're spending Christmas here at Hogwarts, together!" said the always-cheerful Albus Potter, loosening his tie slightly.

James Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair, although he was happy he wasn't at the Slytherin common room.

"I can't believe that I'm seeing the _thing_ between my cousin and Malfoy in my own common room."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"James! Please, get over it. I'm dating Scorp since June. Besides, you should be grateful that Headmistress Minerva let's us" she said pointing at the three Slytherins "be in this tower that you call a common room. Besides, she let Teddy stay with us for Christmas and he left school years ago."

James Sirius ignored his cousin.

"I also can't believe that my brother POTTER and my cousin WEASLEY are in Slytherin, and best friends with MALFOY."

Rose and Albus shared a soft laugh. Their friendships with Malfoy (and with Pansy's and Blaine Zabini's daughter) plus the other Slytherin colleagues were still generating discussions at family meetings.

"Rose is my girlfriend, not my friend" corrected Scorpius as if that fact could change anything in James Sirius' affirmation.

"James, it's not our fault that Al, Rose, Hugo and myself have girlfriends/boyfriends and you do not " Said Lily in a honeyed voice.

Anyone could see the boy's face turning red both of anger and shame. It was a known fact that James Sirius, until more or less his forth year, lived up to his name, managing to go out with, at least, half of the girls from his year, as well as some of the years above. Since then, however, the boy gave up any kind of dating. His cousins and brothers teased him, even 3 years later, trying to find out who's the 'fantastic girl' that he wanted to woo so much he had to give up dating all together; he argues with conviction (and some irritation) that there is no girl.

"Keep quiet! Albus has no girlfriend; he goes out with every girl. And you are other that I don't understand. I don't know how you can kiss your own cousin!

Lily and Hugo were, with no doubt, the couple that had created more controversy in Potter/Weasley's family, managing to surpass Rose and Scorpius. The two of them were dating for almost a year now, independently from being cousins of first degree. Every time someone asked Lily Luna what made her fall in love with her own cousin, she shrugged muttering something like "I always saw him more like a friend and less like a family member".

"Like this" she gave a naughty smile and kissed Hugo sweetly.

Albus started laughing at his oldest brother's disgusted face when Rose and Scorpious decided to follow Lily's example. Unconsciously, he leaned on a wall by the fireplace in a stone with the drawn of a small hourglass.

Suddenly, everything went blurred and a force pulled them to the stonewall.

* * *

><p>That's it! Well, i hope you liked it! I know the writing isn't perfect or anything, but c'mon it's worth a review, isn't it?<p>

Oh, yes, Nevile's son is named "Franek", awful name, sorry, i just didn't want to call him the same name as his grandfather to avoid even more name-confusion...

I guess the chapter comes in a week or two... I hope you all enjoyed!

Kisses,

Laslus


	2. Chapter 1: Poorly Timed Flirts

Hello guys! how are you doing? Sorry it took me this while to uptade, i might be in vacations, but i had very little free time. I wanna thank all my readers who Favorited/followed/commented on my fanfiction! I hope yiu guys enjoy this chapter as well. Again, thanks to **HarryM. Dumbledore**. If you find any English mistakes, please let me know!

music of the chapter: Lily Allen - Who'd have known

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor's Common room, Harry's Time<strong>

Harry was the first one to get up, looking sideways, confused. On his lap, there was a redhead, which, undoubtedly, belonged to Ginny, but he couldn't identify the other two gingers on the floor (one of them looked so alike his girlfriend, that if she wasn't laying his lap, he could confuse them). He looked to his side, next to the fireplace and localized Ron's body fallen on the floor, face pressed against the wall close to Hermione, who was starting to wake up, confused on her chair.

"What happened?" asked the brunette before looking at the group of asleep teenagers. "Who are these people?"

Somewhere in Harry's mind, he knew he should get up and try to wake up those people (the other part of his mind knew that he should protect himself from the unknown people that literally sprouted on his common room), but he barely had the strength to answer Hermione. On his lap, Ginny started to get up, slowly, as confused as the duo already awake. She ran a hand over her red hair, scratching her head slightly.

"Where did those people came from?"

Ron got up from the floor, using the wall as support, massaging his red face. He looked around confused and stared at Ginny with raised shoulders.

"That's a good question. Should we wake them up?"

Moreover, as any of them had heard Ron's voice, six people moved from the pile on the floor. Slowly, that group got up, scaring the quartet that recognized Sirius Black's face (even though it was 20 years younger, covered with a silky, wavy hair that reached his shoulders) that helped a boy that was clearly Remus Lupin (again 20 years younger, his face without half of the scars that the teenagers were used to) to get up.

Next to those two, a boy that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could swear that was Harry if it wasn't for the square glasses and brown eyes; he had the same traces, the same rebel hair, the same height. A redhead rose on the background, she was very pretty with emerald green eyes (exactly as Harry had behind the glass lenses). She helped a shorty woman with dark hair, brown eyes and a yellow-and-black scarf, to get up, who in the other hand pulled a taller man with brown hair and gently eyes (that the quartet thought was incredibly alike their friend Neville).

Harry and his friend just stared as the group got up and stared at them with the same confusion and fear. The first one to talk was Sirius Black, opening a smile to the unknown group, as if they were a nice pulled prank.

"Prongs?" he asked turning to his friend, the smile still settled on his face, pointing to Harry "Who's your copy, with faulty eyes?"

Harry blinked as he heard the nickname "Prongs" out of the mouth of the boy that one day would be his godfather, and everything settled in a _click _on his head. He and Ginny had risen from the couch with the unknown's movements (or at least from part of them), however now he could feel a lump in his throat, not allowing him to make any sound. That boy in front of him was his _father_, and the redhead girl was his _mother_.

"It is I who ask who was lucky enough to be born as handsome like that besides me!" James said also smiling, looking into the eyes of the boy who would be his son.

Lily took a few steps to stay on James's side, looking at Harry and then to the Marauders. Her face contracted on a tired frown, even if she still looked worried.

"James Potter! What have you done this time?!" Lily exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Her face changed from tired to angry in a matter of seconds.

James looked at the woman on his side, ran his hand through his hair with a confused smile on his lips.

"I swear, this time it wasn't me, Lily Flower."

He raised his hands as if surrendering to cops.

"Its Evans, Potter!"

The boy grinned, winking at the redhead, ignoring the unknown audience that watched them with wide eyes.

"Alright, if you want to use my surname even before we marry you can, but you have to go out with me, _Evans Potter_!"

She rolled her eyes to his pick-up line. Ron, on the other side of the room, nudged Hermione, but she brought a finger to her lips, asking for silence.

"Honestly Potter, we don't have time for your poor excuse of flirting!"

Lupin shrugged, looking at the group as if they were part of a research.

"Lily is right. We don't know who's James's copy, neither who is the redhead on his side. Let alone the others two. Don't even get me started on why there are so many fainted teens in here."

Harry seemed to recover his speech, opening his mouth before he could lose it again.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" said Harry trying to make his voice sound natural.

Lily smiled at him as if apologizing, approaching with an outstretched hand, and looked at Harry gently, with the same green eyes as his.

"I'm sorry, they're idiots." she said nicely to the boy, ignoring the boys' protests "my name's Lily Evans."

Harry smiled weakly, unable to take his eyes from her, feeling something stuck on his throat again, without courage to reach out and greet her. Lily seemed confused: she knew that she should feel somehow uncomfortable with the glazed look that the boy was giving her; however that only make her more intrigued.

"I know... I know your name." he murmured in a weak voice, still looking at her "I'm Harry Potter and we have already... I mean, we are going to meet."

Lily brought her arm next to her body again, frowning while James widened his brow.

"Sorry, but... have you said Potter? Prongs, do you have a brother or a cousin?" asked Remus cautiously, even if he already knew the answer.

"No..." murmured James, slowly approaching the boy as if he was some kind of mirage, his brown eyes blinking several times.

"I think you should explain..." Ginny whispered on her boyfriend's ear, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry took a deep breath, knowing his girlfriend was right. He glared at the group that had just arrived, still looking at them with curiosity and caution. He knew that he had to explain. He took a deep breath, _why can't something be at least slightly normal in my life?_

"You are in the future, and I don't know how, or why and neither who is responsible for it. I also don't know who are those fainted people, and I can't explain much but... I'm Harry Potter, and I'm James Potter's son."

* * *

><p>DUM DUM DUM<p>

Yeah, sorry, I usually do cliffhangers because I'm a shitty excuse for a writer heh. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 2 should be up soon, so don't forget to follow the fanfic to be warned next time I post a chapter! If you think i can improve in anyway, please tell me so I improve for the following chapters!

**Kisses,**

**Laslus**


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's explanations

Hello!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter, its that December is summer vacations for me, so i visited both my grandmothers in two different cities and neither of them have wifi at their house, so... sorry about that.

Anyway, i hope you guys are having nice holidays so far!

Song: Ellie Goulding - Every Time You Go

* * *

><p>James stopped on the spot, as if he was stuck to the floor, looking at the boy who couldn't be a single year older than he was, his emerald eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He couldn't deny that he and the boy were alike, he'd be dumb if he did so, but still, the idea seemed impossible. So many things went through his head that he didn't believe that he could speak a complete sentence.<p>

"Son?" he managed to mumble "but... How did I... You... When... Who...?"

Harry smiled slightly to his dad, who now looked at him as if he was a ghost. James opened and closed his mouth several more times, but nothing coherent leaved his mouth.

"Who's your mother?" James managed to say some time later, not being able to remove his brown gaze from the emerald-green's of the boy in front of him.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"James, for Merlin's sake, the boy is just like you, but with emerald-green eyes. Which girl do you know that has emerald-green eyes?"

Lily stepped back. It was not as if she hadn't noticed the resemblance between her eyes and Potter's son's eyes, but it wasn't possible that... She wouldn't...

James took his eyes from Harry just for some seconds, to look sideways to the redhead, who looked more scared than himself, before turning his gaze back to the boy, as if asking for a confirmation.

"You start dating at the end of your 6th year" murmured Harry with gruff voice.

"No. No. N... No." answered Lily in a whisper "Tell me I do not have a son with Potter."

Harry knew that his mum wasn't exactly a fan of his dad before they started dating, but it was still weird to see his own mum refusing him like that.

"I'm sorry," Harry answered, a fating smiling on his lips "I can't."

Lily felt several things changing inside her. The thought of having a son fell like a stone on her stomach, but she couldn't stop a small smile from appearing. She had to admit that Harry was handsome; even if he looked too much like James, (she was already tired of denying that James was handsome, anyway, she might as well admit that now). However, the thought of marrying James Potter...

James, on the other hand, was smiling ear to ear, looking at the girl of his dreams (which would stop being just a dream in so little time). She would say _yes_ to a date, and more than that, she would fall in love with him, she would love him just like he loved her since his 12 years old.

"I don't believe it" said Lily, denying with her head. "Prove that I married him."

Harry smiled, shrugging and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Of course. _Accio_."

Floating, down the stairs, came a photo album. The only album that Harry had from his parents. Together with the album, there was a sleepy and confused Neville. Harry felt bad, but he had forgotten that Neville had stayed Hogwarts that year.

"Harry? Who are those people?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, the album on his hand, but Alice was faster.

"Someone that is as confused as we are! My name's Alice Prettew, nice to meet you."

Neville stopped on the last step of the staircase, his face was pale.

"What kind of joke is this?" he murmured.

She frowned.

"Why?"

"My name's Neville Longbottom." he murmured looking in the woman's eyes. He couldn't not see his mother (the woman lying on the hospital bed, incapable of remember the name of her own son) on the teen's face.

Frank choked hearing the name.

"He's... You're..." he babbled, gesturing with his hands. "My name's Frank. Frank Longbottom."

Neville looked at the man next to Alice, he was clearly similar to his dad. His face were even paler when he turned to look at his friends, an expression that mixed despair and confusion.

"Harry? What's happening?"

Harry smiled weakly at his friend.

"They're from the past, Neville. Apparently they... They are who they say."

Neville sobbed, trying to hold back his tears, crossed the room, hugging fiercely both of his parents (and he found that he was taller than both). Alice and Frank were caught off guard, not being able to react.

"Sorry" he said on a weak voice, leaving the embrace and stepping back "sorry, I..."

"It's alright" Alice murmured sweetly.

She raised her hand, hesitating before touching Neville's hair.

"You're ours, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Alice stared, smiling, her eyes completely in love, towards Frank who was smiling as if in a dream.

"Will you marry me, Alice?" Frank said, not able to hold back. "I mean... not now... After we finish school... But anyway..."

She laughed, hugging him fiercely.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

They were kissing each other as if it was the last time (which, clearly, wouldn't be. It would be just another from many). Neville stepped back until he was next to Harry and his friends.

"I wasn't expecting this." he said, laughing, his eyes stuck on his parents, slightly uncomfortable.

Harry laughed.

"It could have been worse, your parents got engaged, my mum is having an breakdown."

Lily, who was still looking happy at her friends, turned to Harry, with a guilty expression.

"Ah, Harry, I'm really sorry. But they're dating for two years and Potter and I don't..."

"I know, chill. I imagine if some teenagers showed up and said they were my children I..."

He stopped talking, because Hermione looked alarmed, gesticulating and looking and the fainted people, before she turned to look as Harry again.

"Harry. You don't think that... You don't think that they are..." she pointed to the group still unconscious "you know."

Ron stepped back a little, looking at the group on the floor.

"No." said Ron "It can't be."

Sirius had laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Could it be that we are not the only ones getting that surprise?" he said, winking at the group. "Well, none of you is mine, right?"

The group giggled.

"No" said Ginny, smiling.

"But you're my godfather" explained Harry.

Sirius smiled at James.

"You made me godfather. You stag, I can't believe it!"

"Deer" corrector James, automatically. "And of course you would be the godfather. Will be. Are. Ugh."

Everyone laughed at James' grimace (and not even Lily could hold back a laugh).

"Whose sons are you, then?" asked Lupin, curious.

Ginny smiled, answering with no hesitation.

"Ron and I are Weasleys, sons of Molly and Arthur."

"Arthur was Headboy when we started school" smiled Remus "he and Molly dated since that year."

Ron grimaced.

"I'm a muggle-born. Hermione Granger, pleasure" answered Hermione, holding her hair in a bun on the top of her head. "And I'm thinking... It would not be that smart to talk about our time. We don't know why you're here."

"What could you say that would change our time so much?" asked Sirius shrugging.

"I don't want to be grim or anything" said Ginny looking at the group "but you guys do live during the climax of the war against Voldemort. There's nothing to stop any of you of being..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but of course, she didn't have to. Every member of the age of the Marauders shuddered with the name.

"You said the name of he-who-must-not-be-named" murmured Lupin looking at the curious redhead. "So, you are either very bold or the war's over."

"Ah, believe me, Voldemort's not gone yet." said Harry coldly.

Again, they shuddered.

"Then, you're very brave. Or dumb" said Sirius. "Anyway, I've never liked of that 'can't say his name' thing. It's just a name."

"You can call his Tom" suggested Harry. "It's his name, but it's not Voldemort. Besides, it makes him angry."

"Tom is just as terrifying as Voldemort" said Ginny, her sparkling eyes becoming dull. "Anyway, it doesn't make any difference."

No one had the courage to ask how Harry knew what made the dark lord angry, nor the reason why Ginny's gaze turned cold for a moment. Instead, Sirius opened a charming smile, and looked at the two girls standing.

"The true question here is whether the ladies are single."

The group from Marauders-era rolled their eyes.

"I'm dating Harry" said Ginny "but even if I was single, I don't fancy a man over thirty."

The group laughed, while Sirius pretended to be hurt.

"That one hurt, redhead. But I must say that even mini-Prongs has a redhead and Prongs hasn't."

"Not _yet_" laughed James.

Lily blushed, avoiding looking at James in any condition. Harry, on the other hand, murmured to his girlfriend "_mini_-Prongs? _Mini_?"

"And Hermione? Single?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't date my best friend's godfathers."

The whole group laughed, and Sirius pretended that something had hit him on the stomach, theatrically.

"Ouch."

"Always a horndog, right Sirius?" laughed Harry.

The animagus stared at the boy that would be his godson.

"I believe that the choice of words wasn't a mere accident?"

Harry shrugged, the corner of his lips going up.

"No, Padfoot, I did it on purpose."

The Marauder's lifted their eyebrows, impressed.

"Then you know all of it."

Harry shrugged.

"_All _is a lot. But I know numerous pranks that you pulled and detentions that you received thanks to _my _own detentions."

"What kind of detention is to learn about other people's detention?" asked Lupin, confused.

"The kind of detention that Snape would give."

Sirius looked up, grimacing.

"Snivellus teaches?" Who thought that put a Death Eater in the school was a good idea?"

Lily looked surprised to Harry, blinking several times, ignoring Sirius.

"He... He's a professor? Then he never joined to the Death Eaters?"

"Ah, no" said Hermione "he's a Death Eater, but he's a spy for the Order of the Pheonix."

Every member from Marauder's era looked surprised to the brown-haired, however Lily was smiling slightly.

"Snivellus is a spy to _our _side?" asked James confused. "Like Severus Snivellus Snape, the idiot and coward Slytherin, best friend of all the future Death Eaters?"

"Sev is not a coward" said Lily, crossing her arms.

Harry and his friends frowned when the heard the nickname. Who the hell would call Snape 'Sev'?

"You're not going to defend Snape again, are you Lily?" cried Alice. "He's still an idiot."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know that he's an idiot, I'm just saying that's he's not a coward."

Harry hesitated a little before talking.

"Why would you be defending Snape _again_?"

Lily stared at his son, frowning confused.

"I certainly would have told you that. Snape was my best friend since I was 9."

Every member from the present stared surprised and slightly scared.

"You never told me that story" murmured Harry.

How could Snape, the man that hated him, the man that called Lily a _mudblood_, have been, one day, her best friend?

"He lives in my neighbourhood, our parents work together. He was the one who told me about magic, and about Hogwarts. Petunia hates him, but, although she will never admit it, I'm sure that she had a crush on him."

Harry shuddered while Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Don't say that" he murmured, hands on his face. "Merlin, I didn't need that image on my head. Aunt Petunia and _Snape_?"

"Man, Snape could have been your _uncle_." said Ron between laughter.

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Don't say that, man" he said. "Never. Ever. Say. That."

Lily snorted.

"Your sister has a terrible taste in men." said Sirius, suddenly.

Lily laughed out loud.

"That's because you haven't seen the guy she's dating now. Next to him, Snape looks like a prince" the Marauder's grimaced. "What's his name? Vanner?

"Vernon" corrected Harry. "Uncle Vernon."

Lily frowned.

"Ah, do not tell me she married that thing. He has less brain than a Biting Fairy, and the size of the giant squid."

Harry laughed at the description.

"Charming" laughed James.

Lily agreed.

"Ah, no, you don't know what charming is. You wait 'till you know their son" said Harry, smiling.

Lily and James laughed again, but the redhead stopped after a few seconds, and frowned, figuring something.

"I'm surprised you know them, Harry. My sister and I... We're a bit distant from each other, since I've received my Hogwarts' letter."

Harry didn't answered, and for a moment the room was immersed in an uncomfortable silence.

"I have a very important question" said Sirius. "How's my life of single at 30?"

Harry laughed, happy by the change of subject.

"How do you know that you're single?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry, as if that answered everything.

"Neither you nor Lupin married anyone, nor had children. Lupin was our defense against the dark arts teacher on our third year. The best teacher we had.

Lupin exchanged glances with Sirius, before smiling at Harry, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure I wasn't _that_ good."

"Well, all our other teachers were Death Eaters or crazy psychopaths, so, yeah, you were our best teacher" said Ron.

The Marauder's laughed but Lily seemed worried.

"You had classes with a Death Eater?"

"Two, actually" corrected Harry. "Three, counting Snape."

"Harry attracts problems," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

James opened his mouth to say something, now equally worried with Harry, but Alice interrupted them.

"Ah.. I don't want to interrupt, but those guys are waking up."

And indeed, when they turned to look at the fallen bodies on the floor, they realized that a lot of them were moving. Harry shuddered.

* * *

><p>another clifhanger... god i fell like bad-written rick riordan, sorry about that too. I hope you enjoyed it! If you found any English mistakes, or if you think i can improve my writting in anyway, please fell free to tell me in a review! If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment and subscribe to it so you're told when i post new chapters!<p>

I don't think i'll post anymore chapters this year, so i'll see you guys next week, i guess! Happy new year!

**Kisses,**

**Laslus**


	4. chapter 3: Malfoy, My Dear Malfoy

Hello dear readers! How are you? How was your new year? Are you enjoying 2015 so far?

I'm sorry it took me that long to uptade, I've been travelling and my time to write (or, in this case, translate) was very short...

Oh, if anyone here speaks portuguese and it's willing to help me translate this, I would gladly accept. My friend and reader, who usually did that, can't anymore, so I'm looking for volunteers! This chapters was translated by me, and revised my be, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes at all!

Music: Anna Sun - Walk the moon OR Young Vulcanos - Fall out Boy, (well, i guess you can hear both...).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first to get up was, Harry noticed, very alike Ginny. She couldn't be older then 14, and was wearing very creased Gryfindor's robes, with her tie loosed on her chest. Her bright ginger hair was sticking in all directions it could whiz while she rubbed her confused face.<p>

"What... Albus?" she murmured staring at Harry "Since when do you wear Gryffindor's robes?"

"I don't" replied a sleepy voice right behind her

She turned (along with everybody else, that kept themselves as quiet as they could) to look at the owner of that voice. He was very similar to Harry, despite that glasses didn't cover his green eyes, and that his uniformed - as creased as the ginger's -was green and silver.

"Who are those people?"

Lilian Luna looked straight to Harry before turning back to his brother.

"I think... Oh, for Merlin's sake, Albus! Look at them,"

Albus obeyed, analysing the noiseless group with care.

"You don't think that..." He whispered, his face turning pale

"I do

Albus turned to his friends laying on the floor, and both brothers hurried to wake the group up while the remaining people kept their - now usual - silence.

"Lily" murmured James on her ear "I think we might be grandparents"

Lily winced, and stopped looking at the group to stare on the eyes of the Gryffindor by her side.

"Potter, promise something? Only repeat these words again when we are very, very old."

James smiled slightly, winking at the ginger.

"It's a date."

Lily rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as the remaining group was starting to get up slowly.

"Who are you" asked Neville confused

In front of them, weird doppelgangers of their friends was all Harry could see. Take by example a girl as ginger as any Weasley could be was, however, wearing Slytherin's robes and had a hair as curly as Hermione. There was a blond boy who looked just like Draco Malfoy, but something about him made Harry be sure it couldn't be said Slytherin. Maybe the face wasn't as angular, or maybe was it the fact that Harry could read the confusion written on the boy's face with a clarity he was never had with Malfoy's expressions (who always seemed to wear the same disgusted grin whenever they met).

"The right question is if you are who I think you are" Said Lily Luna, glaring at Ginny with certain curiosity.

"They look just like..." breathed Scorpiois

"I know" answered Rose, staring at them as well.

"At least we are still on Gryffindor's common room." murmured James Sirius, staring tender at the walls covered with tapestries.

"If that's what you call a common room, James" Joked Albus, even if he rather be at his green-and-silver room than at his brothers.

James Potter stared scared at the kid who just said his name to call the other boy, wondering if he misheard it.

"Who are you?" Hermione repeated Neville's question

"Before we explain... I might be better if someone get my... Get Draco Malfoy" declared Scorpius.

Before Harry could even ask why, Hermione already had her hands on the Marauders' Map on Harry's robe.

"I'll get him. 'I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up to no Good'"

The marauders smiled between themselves at the vision of their map, but didn't said a word when Hermione dexterously located where 'Draco Malfoy's dot was and left through Fat Lady's painting.

"Harry" said Lily sweetly "Do... Do you mind if I see that photo-album you said you had?"

Harry, that looked like caught in a web while staring at the teens, stared blankly at his mom-to-be for a few seconds before he could understand what she was asking for.

"Oh, Sure!"

He reached for the album handled it to the girl, who thanked him with a Smile before sitting at one of the sofas behind her. James sat right by her side, and one by one, every single members of that era got themselves a place next to the album, wanting to see the pictures.

It didn't take long before Hermione walked back in the room, with a petrified and floating Draco Malfoy by her side. Ron, Harry and Ginny had a very short time to appreciate the image of a petrified Malfoy before Hermione got rid of the spell.

"Granger? What is wrong it you?" he exclaimed irritated

"They" she said pointing to the marauders and their friends " are from the past. Those are Harry's or Neville's parents, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

He tried to pretend he wasn't interested in Time Travel.

"And what do _I _have to do with this?"

She rolled her eyes, pointing to the new group

"They we don't know, and they will only explain if you are here to listen."

Draco snorted without looking at the group.

"You Gryffindors, are the most bizarre beings I know. Can't you spend _one _holiday without bringing people from different _decades _to here?

"I wanna say, Uncle Draco," pronounced Albus "That me, and all my non-Gryffindors colleagues are offended by being called as such."

Everything Albus said had a smooth shade of irony. Draco stopped and stared at the group for the first time; the boy who just spoke looked like an perfect imitation of Harry Potter, but both his posture and voice matched too much with his green-and-silver robes to Draco believe it was Potter. The pattern repeated itself with the rest of the group. People who looked alike one or two people from the room, but not enough for them to be said person, his eyes stared at one at the time quickly enough until he had to stop at the one e was avoiding: The blond boy with blueish-grey eyes and angular face. Curiously, he was the next to talk.

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy, my friends and I are from 2020. I'm Draco Malfoy's Son."

Draco stared at the 15-year-old boy in front of them, blinking incessantly. _Potter, what have you done._

"Potter, what's your plan?" He shouted, turning his back on his said-to-be son "Bringing me here against my will and tell me I have a son? That doesn't even make sense!"

Harry rolled his eyes, trying not to think about the implications of that being Draco's Son.

"It doesn't make sense because it's not a plan, dumbass. Look Malfoy, I'm as confused as you are. All I know is that my parents are here, with the same age as us, and that apparently... Apparently those people are our ki... from the future"

Harry choked on the word "kids", his mind spinning between meeting his parents and meeting his children. Draco gulped.

"I don't believe in You Potter, he is _not _my son.

"Yes I am" answered Scorpius, forcing Draco to look back at him

Draco eyed the boy head to toes, still suspicious.

"Who is your mom?"

"Astoria. Astoria GreenGrass Malfoy."

The room went silence for a few seconds, every single face analysing Malfoy's expression, trying to read his feelings on his face, but he kept it as neutral as ever.

"There's no Astoria in our year" said Ron confused, breaking the silence.

Ginny placed a wisp of hair behind her ear, turning her face to the side.

"It's because she's in mine... She... Malfoy... Astoria GreenGrass is a half-blood"

All of the Gryffindors in the room widened theirs in disbelieve and confusion.

"Thank you, Weasley" Said the blond sarcastically, his face showing his anxiety "I really didn't know who Astoria was.

"But... GreenGrass is the surname of Daphne from our year" murmured Harry "And she is a pureblood".

Malfoy's once neutral face was breaking by the second

"Astoria is the illegitimate daughter of Daphne's father with a _muggle_" he said, practically spitting the word 'muggle' "She is luck to carry that name, and I would _never _blacken the blood of my family with her."

Harry smiled softly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"It looks like you did Malfoy. It looks like you married a half-blood.

The neutrality mask broke completely, and for the first time in a long time it was obvious to see Draco Malfoy's emotions. It was a weird mix of confusion, angriness an - still half-hidden- fear.

"Shut up, Potter! I'm _not _one of your blood traitors!"

Scorpious withdraw a few steps, eyes wide open, and Rose placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Alice" said another girl from the group, trying to distract the from Malfoy "Alice Longbottom."

Neville stared at the girl, going pale and smiling at the same time.

"And I am Franek" said a boy really similar to Alicia "The older twin"

"Only by a minute!"

she exclaimed looking at her brother before turning to face Neville.

"Anyway, we… Well, we're your kids."

Neville smiled at both teenagers, taking a hesitating step forward.

"Hi" he said, not knowing how to react as he stared at the twins

"Hi" they both said at the same time.

Neville laughed, mostly because of his anxiety than any other reason.

"Who is your mother?"

"Hanna Abott" answered the Hufflepuff

Neville looked as surprise as the rest of the group.

"Hanna?" Said Ron friendly taping at his friend's shoulders "She is really pretty, dude"

Neville blushed.

"She asked me to help her with Herbology last week… We are going to study after Christmas break"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"It's a date, dude" declared Harry with a friendly Smile

"I Can't believe we'll be able to actually see how those classes were, for real!" blurted Franek "Mon can't never get enough of telling us that stories. Oh, thanks to them, you'll become a teacher."

Neville stared astonished at the boy

"Me? A teacher? That gotta be some mistake"

"Herbology teacher" told Alicia smiling "and Head of Gryffindor House"

"Which is a little awkward for me" said Franek "I can't even sneeze there without you knowing"

"You're just mad because he caught you smacking that girl from fifth year." Said James Sirius with a laugh

Franek blushed to the point of his ears, looking at her father trying to see his expression, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Professor Neville" cheered Hermione

"And head of Gryffindor" said Ginny impressed.

Neville was smiling so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt. At the other side of the room, Alice and Frank looked at the boy that would be their son with a smile on their faces.

"What happen to McGonagall?" asked Harry suddenly

"Principal" Answered Rose automatically.

None of the members of the present had the courage to put into words the question "what about Dumbledore?"

"Well…" murmured Ron "He is already a hundred and something"

"115" Corrected Hermione with hoarse voice "according to the chocolate frog card"

"Well, since we're talking about my glorious namesake" Said Albus stepping forward "My name is Albus, Albus Severus Potter, at your service".

* * *

><p>What are your thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it, and again, thank you for reading. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review if you feel like I deserve it ;)<p>

Don't worry! Due to the amount of science fiction I watch i have a pretty good idea about what kind of time travel that is and what are the consequences. It will all be explained latter

All the amazing reviews will be answered tomorrow, because it's 3 o'clock and I really need to sleep. See you guys soon!

Kisses,

Laslus


End file.
